Willow Tait (Katelyn MacMullen)
Willow Tait is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera''' General Hospital'''. The role has been played by Katelyn MacMullen since the character's debut on October 18, 2018. Background Willow is Aiden Spencer and Charlotte Cassadine's school teacher. She is also the biological mother to Lucas and Brad's deceased baby, Wiley Cooper-Jones. Willow is a former member of "Dawn of Day" and has a past with Hank Archer, who is revealed to be the father of her child. It’s also later revealed that Willow's birth name is Kali Miller. Willow and "Dawn of Day" member Harmony share the same last name but it's unknown if there is any familial connection there. On April 23, 2019, Willow admits that Harmony is her mother while in a conversation with her. The conversation also leads to Willow breaking down because Harmony forced her own daughter to be a part of the trust and have sex with Shiloh. Harmony also knew about the Willows pregnancy because she found the pregnancy test. Storylines Willow was first mentioned in a letter sent home from school with Aiden on October 12, 2018. Franco and Elizabeth meet with her when he starts acting distant at school since his friend Josh left. She's next seen illegally parked at General Hospital. Det. Chase thought she was drunk but she said she was just tired. Her car breaks down, and Lulu helps her fix it and mentions to Chase that she was single. Chase sees a brochure for grief counseling, he tells her there's nothing wrong with dealing with grief. Later she's seen attending the meeting at GH, Michael ends up at the same meeting. In November, she noticed on how Charlotte is bullying her cousin Aiden in class and becoming disrespectful to anyone she doesn't like. She soon relays this to her parents as they need to talk to their daughter and make it clear that this isn't acceptable. On December 21st, it was revealed that Willow Tait is his biological mother of the deceased child Brad and Lucas adopted. It was also revealed that Julian convinced her to give up her son to Brad and Lucas. Willow has no idea that her son died. In 2019 Willow started dating Port Charles police detective Chase and she Also becomes friends with Michael Corinthos because they were in the same grieving parents' group. In March 2019, it revealed Willow was part of "Dawn of Day," where she met Hank under the name Shiloh. When Shiloh discovered Willow was up to no good he kicked her out of the "Dawn of day" house as Shiloh described it, but we come to know that's not the full story. On March 25, it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of her son. On April 23, 2019, Harmony finds Willow. She tells her that she will never get used to her new name and that she misses her. She also tells her that she is welcome to come back to the DOD house, despite the scene she caused when she left the first time. Willow tells her that she likes her new life and the job that she has, and she also tells her that she will never come back because of the things that were done to her and the things that she, her mother, let Shiloh do to her. Harmony also knows about her baby, due to the fact that she left it when she left Dawn of Day. When Harmony asks about the baby, she lies to her and tells her that she had a miscarriage. Willow leaves after Harmony breaks her down. Health and Vitals *Gave birth to her son, Wiley Cooper-Jones 25, 2018 *Threatened by Hank Archer 22, 2019 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional teachers and professors Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini